<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The beauty of confessions by Animillion, Dainonico</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29928255">The beauty of confessions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animillion/pseuds/Animillion'>Animillion</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dainonico/pseuds/Dainonico'>Dainonico</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confessions, Crushes, Cuddling, Discord: The Kingdom of Shipping (Dr. STONE), F/M, Fingering, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Nervousness, Snow Storm, Snowed In, TKSMiniBang2021, TKSevents, TheKingdomofShipping, Vaginal Sex, getting caught, mentions of wet dreams, small fighting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:55:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29928255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animillion/pseuds/Animillion, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dainonico/pseuds/Dainonico</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kohaku has been having trouble confessing to Senku for awhile. Her vivid dreams of him aren’t getting any better, but regardless she keeps getting cold feet. On the day she finally wanted to tell him, they get stuck together in his apartment during a harsh winter blizzard. Surely, she has the worst luck on earth. Or, maybe not.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ishigami Senkuu/Kohaku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>TKS Mini Bang 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The beauty of confessions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you Dai for being my wonderful and ever patient artist. Your art always makes me smile and I certainly am overjoyed to have you as my artist for this collaboration event. ♥️</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sky is cast over into a seemingly forever darkness. The puffy white that had cast its spell upon the earth came down much faster than anyone had anticipated. The wind howls in anger at the world, only furthering the coverage of every nook and cranny the city has to offer. Not even the large working machines could keep up with its ferocity. Leaving the residents of Tokyo stuck indoors as nature’s power continues on through the evening. </p><p> </p><p>“I think I can make it.” Kohaku is looking out the window of her friends apartment. She had been visiting to relay some important information to him. Or rather, her personal information to him. Senku had opened the door and instantly started on about some project he was working on to track weather patterns more efficiently. Although Kohaku was good at math, she had somewhat of a hard time understanding everything that went into it. One hour passed after the other after that, and in the process she had gotten cold feet just as the blizzard outside chilled over the earth. </p><p>“Can you even see through that downpour?” Senku looks unimpressed at her squinting through the window and out at the million little white pellets that hurdled towards the earth. “The buses are going to shut down before you even get  there, it’s better if you just stay here tonight.”</p><p>Kohaku knew he was right. There was no way she could beat nature with stubbornness alone. Even if she could, she would probably become ill from the cold afterwards. Senku, despite how much he would deny the word, was a gentleman in his own ways. She sighs and crosses her arms. She would just have to endure the rest of the night. The evening had gone easy enough, even though it was her mostly listening to him ramble on about pretty much anything she asked about. She was never devoid of questions either, as long as she didn’t go overboard he never seemed to mind answering every one of them thoroughly. </p><p>Still, her stubbornness got the best of her, “I’m worried about big sis and Suika.”</p><p>“Aren’t they home together? You can just call them.” he gives her that look that totally says he is wondering if she is stupid and she can’t help but to feel heat in her cheeks. </p><p>“My phone is dead.”</p><p>“Kohaku,” Senku chuckles, “do you even know where you are? You’re worrying about a dead phone, in my own home.” </p><p>Kohaku squints her eyes only a moment at him. She knew she shouldn’t be so obvious about wanting to leave. It wasn’t her fault that every time she saw him smile her heart beat faster. It was totally his fault for that. Kohaku can’t exactly tell when it had started, but it had definetely come as a surprise to her when her big sister Ruri pointed it out to her. Now her big crush on Senku was all she could think about. He was a smart guy so she wondered if he could tell. On the other hand, Kohaku knew Senku wasn’t really the romantic type, and if it wasn’t something painfully obvious he woudln’t notice. </p><p>They had known each other since kindergarten, and had actually become close in the middle of junior high when she had warned some bullies off of Senku’s back with the help of Tsukasa and kind of Taiju. Through the years they had become somewhat of best friends. They saw each other pretty much everyday and spent a significant amount of time around each other. Kohaku admired his drive and passion. The stubbornness even after a big failure. Even his take on the world was so interesting she couldn’t help but to admire him. Without a doubt, she had fallen for him over the years. If only her big sister hadn’t pointed it out to her, then maybe she could still be blissfully unaware of those feelings. But ever since, her consciousness had all but reinforced her attraction. And in the days leading up to the decision to tell him she had had quite vivid dreams of him. </p><p>Kohaku was subtly affectionate to people, mostly her sisters and close female friends but with Senku there were times he would sleep on her lap or she would sit in his as a solution to there not being enough space on a bus. Hell, she has even passed out on his bed a few times after a long day of helping him build some contraption. Her mind had held on close to those memories. Now she can barely even brush shoulders with him without wanting to blush. </p><p>It was an odd thing to think of such a close person so intimately. More so dream of it and wake up wet. She watches the snow outside a moment more before sighing. Making her way back to the sofa where he sat, she plops down next to him, arms stretching over the back of the sofa.<br/>
She was embarrassed to be by him, but she couldn’t let him know that. She had to act normal. Pretend she was in drama club and pretend she didn’t want Senku to hold her and make her warm as the chill thickened outside. </p><p>“Tired lioness?”</p><p>“Not a lioness.”</p><p>She can <i>feel</i> his grin even if she had her eyes closed from him. It irks her, and she can’t help but let out a smaller sigh at his mischievous grin. </p><p>“I’ll make dinner.”</p><p>“You cook?”</p><p>“I’ve lived practically on my own for the last four years, yes I cook.” Senku says it in an equally snarky tone. </p><p>Kohaku has to be honest. She thought he was going to make them ramen. He had his own habit of making his own freeze dried ramen since he was somewhat of a hermit and didn’t like to eat at the ramen bar down the street alone. She thought it was sweet that he did that. But soon her nose is filled with a sweet scent and the inklings of rice. </p><p>“Are you making curry?” She asks and turns in her seat, adjusting her tank top. She glances at the hoody hanging by the door, wondering if she should put it back on. But Senku’s house was warm despite the snow outside. And she hates getting too hot. </p><p>Eventually they have dinner. Senku’s cooking isn’t bad at all. In fact, she loves it a lot. He comments on her bad table manners and she steals food from his plate as a consequence. She knew she had a habit of being rough with people who made comments about her like that. But with Senku it was different. He could call her a flat footed booby and she wouldn’t lay a hand on him. </p><p>The thought occurs to her sooner that they haven’t made sleeping arrangements. She looks up to the door again. It wasn’t too late, she could still make it. She knew if she slept here she would have one of those dreams, the unsavory kind that made her wake up flushed and needy. Ruri had told her it made her look cute when she tried to hide the fact that she totally had a wet dream. </p><p>“You’re not going anywhere lioness, stop staring at the door.” Senku tugs lightly at her ponytail as he passes by her. His hands are damp from doing the dishes and she glares at him. </p><p>“Why do you care so much if I go or not? I’m grown I can do what I please!” She may have gotten too aggressive. She’s looking up to meet Senku’s annoyed gaze. </p><p>“You’re as old as I am you aren’t grown at all, but if you want to die in a snowstorm be my guest.” Senku walks to the door, opening it and practically being pushed aside from the wind that bellows in. Snow catches at the entrance of his apartment. The chill of the storm etched its way into every crevice of the room. </p><p>Kohaku’s brows furrow at him. Her body shivers on instinct. Goosebumps forming over her shoulders and down her arms. </p><p>Still, she’s stubborn. Kohaku stands angrily and heads for the opening. </p><p>“Fine!” She doesn’t even grab her hoody. Stepping out onto the cool deck of the apartment. Her spine tenses and she holds herself. For a moment she doesn’t know if she really wants to go or not. But she’s afraid to face him. She’s never been afraid of anything. But this? This was so different than anything she’s ever experienced. Her heart is broken and she hasn’t even shown it to him yet. Before she can even start off down the deck of the apartment there’s a hand on her shoulder. </p><p>“Kohaku,” Senku doesn’t apologize, but he makes up for things- even though Kohaku knew he didn’t have a thing to be sorry for, “I’m sure your sister would much rather have you and not a popsicle tomorrow...” he’s shivering far harder than her and he has a sweater vest on. His small weaknesses always made her laugh. He exerted such confident energy all the time but really was weak in nature. </p><p>Snow starts to melt in her hair. She sighs and nods. </p><p>“Sorry I shouldn’t have actually run off like that,” She undoes the bow in her hair, letting it down a moment to comb out the snow. </p><p>“You’ve always been run by your instincts,” Senku crosses his arms, “that’s why I have to talk sense into you.”</p><p>“Oh yeah?” She chuckles as she pulls her hair back up. She would have reached for her hoody, but suddenly there’s warmth being placed around her shoulders. She takes it in kind. The blanket is much warmer and covers far more of her body anyways. </p><p>“Just don’t be an idiot and I won’t be either.” She knew Senku mumbled it to himself. But it means a lot to her. </p><p>They sit on the sofa for awhile. Finally Senku speaks up. </p><p>“Would you like to sleep in my bed? I can take the sofa.”</p><p>“No, I’m fine.” She blushes deep. His bed? Yes she wanted to sleep in his bed! She can’t tell him that though. Not unless she wants to get teased and questioned about it. </p><p>He doesn’t question her further. “I don’t need to tell you that your free to do whatever here,” he looks at her with a fixed gaze, “just don’t run off in the middle of the night Kohaku.”</p><p>It’s been a minute since he’s said her name. She blushes and pulls the blanket tighter over herself. She nods and looks up at him. </p><p>“I’m going to bed.”</p><p>“Good night.”</p><p>“Good night.”</p><p>It’s the most awkward goodnight she’s ever had with anyone. She bites her lip. He yawns as he walks down the hall. He left her with plenty of blankets and a pillow to sleep with. That would be nice, but the moment the light is off and she’s laid down for bed all she can smell is him. The normal chemical and linen infused scent that made up Senku. She had hugged him on few occasions. She mentions its every time so she knows he knew he smelled nice. </p><p>It was something she couldn’t quite get over. Especially not when she’s surrounded by it. But if she sleeps without the warmth, she freezes. </p><p>Kohaku manages to will herself to sleep an hour into her endeavors. Mind dreary and head light. But it’s the images that float around as she drifts off that she should have avoided. The moment her mind produces images of him from her fantasies she opens her eyes. They’re heavy and she is tired. It wouldn’t hurt, she thinks, if she just touches herself a bit. Just to calm down. After all if it worked before bed to stop her dreams it had to work now. </p><p>She stays still under the blankets for a moment. When she hears nothing but the wind outside, she slowly reaches down and slips her hand past the soft, hugging grip of her leggings. </p><p><i>Senku</i> </p><p>He was attractive, and when his voice got breathy is when she really starts to feel like she needs to leave the situation. </p><p>
  <i>Senku</i>
</p><p>She presses a little harder on her clit, moving her free hand up to squeeze her chest. She turns her head to press into the scent and smell him. She takes a deep breath. </p><p>“<i>Senku</i>” she whispers out in a moan. Her voice in her ears remind her of her surroundings. Unfortunately for her, that boy had walked in. For whatever reason she didn’t know. Midnight snack or something probably. But it doesn’t matter. Because she had been caught touching herself under his own blankets. </p><p>He coughs into his hand, “I was just making sure you were still here..” </p><p>Oh. She feels her mind catch up. Entire body reddening. Their eyes meet and she looks away.  Kohaku covers herself with a blanket and doesn’t know whether to scream or run away. She’s never felt so intensely about anyone else before in her life. Now she thinks she’s ruined it. Any chance she had with him is completely down the drain. </p><p>“Sorry!” Her voice cracks and she feels rather tired from that alone. </p><p>“Oh my god you weren’t supposed to come out of your room-“ she refuses to come out from the blanket hiding her. </p><p>“Kohaku.”</p><p>“If you want to kick me out I know it’s only logical because I’m being super skeevy and-“</p><p>“Kohaku.”</p><p>“Totally not myself right now- I don’t even know what came over me it’s not like I-“</p><p>“<i>Lioness</i>.” Senku says it louder this time, pulling the blanket off of her head and putting his hands on his hips. </p><p>She slowly looks up at him, cheeks glowing red. </p><p>To her surprise though, he doesn’t look angry at all. Actually he looks quite amused at her. He’s not the type to make fun of the situation, but she can’t help but wonder if it’s a character flaw she has yet to know. Slowly he leans himself over her. Senku isn’t strong in any sense, but his presence is massive. That’s enough to effectively pin her to the sofa. He’s straddling her waist. </p><p>His hand is gentle when it touches her face. She smiles into it. His presence was even more seducing when he was being this tender. </p><p>“If you liked me all you had to do was say so,” he grins, “geez only you would masturbate on my sofa thinking about me rather than telling me how you feel, stubborn lioness.” The last part is whispered, breathy. Their faces are close and her brain isn’t catching up with the situation anymore. Actually, it had slowed down rather significantly. </p><p>Enough to where her refusal of “not a lioness,” is caught up in a kiss by him. </p><p>
  
</p><p>Senku’s lips are a lot different than she had thought. In fact she thought they were better than her fantasies. It strikes her odd how good he is at this. He’s slow, taking his time to taste her own lips. One gentle pop or smack after the other and his bands begin to wander up into her hair. He undoes the pink bow Kohaku almost constantly has her hair in. Letting it fall gently to her shoulders. </p><p>“Senku,” her mind is finally letting her reason again, “I didn’t know you felt this way.”</p><p>“You never asked.”</p><p>“Of course you would say that.” </p><p>She kisses him back this time, loving the plush of his lips. </p><p>“I can help you with your problem,” Senku looks worried for her in his eyes. “Only if you’d like.”</p><p>Kohaku didn’t need him to say anymore. She nods. Yes, she wants Senku. She doesn’t care if they aren’t officially together or not yet. She was desperate for <i>him</i>. Or at least his presence as she pleasured herself. This time she maneuvers them into a position where she’s sat against him between his legs. It’s not quite a lap sit,  but it is something she had thought of before. And if Senku wanted to help her before they talked about anything else... she called it an advantage herself. </p><p>Senku is smart, and he understands her well. What she doesn’t expect is for his wandering hands to run up her shirt. She doesn't mind when he undoes her bra-- almost too smooth-- and takes both of her breasts in his hands.</p><p>They're warm and when they squeeze her chest she looks into his eyes to see the same lust she had been feeling. Had he felt this way all along? Even when he had sat casually by her earlier? Senku was always good at keeping a poker face when it came to these things it was har to decipher what he was thinking. But now, in this moment, she saw him. </p><p>"You like this?" he asks low as he licks at one of her nipples through her shirt. She swallows hard. It's electrifying. If he was a scientist she must really be his experiment. As he sucks on her clothed nipple his other hand explores down, further, until his hand is curved and pressing between her legs. She whines, touching his head and shoulder as she is encouraged to grind against the wandering hand that slowly slips into her pants and under the silk lace of her panties.  </p><p>"So wet." His grin is almost intoxicating. Every expression of his only makes her face feel hotter than before. </p><p>"Because of you," She laughs and bites her lip as his wandering hand make it to her entrance. "Right there," she whispers and moans when one of his fingers slip in her, swiftly accompanied by a second. The sound it makes as he thrusts them into her makes her feel even more embarrassed. She really was a mess down there. </p><p>Senku was doing a great job of taking care of her though. He was doing a great job, but for her burning body it still wasn't enough.</p><p>She grips his hair to make him look up at her, blue eyes meeting red, both shining as she almost moans, "I want you inside me." </p><p>The power flickers and they both look up in shock. Only for a moment though. If the power was to go out, they both knew they had plenty of warmth between them to spare each other through the night. </p><p>Senku removes his fingers, not even caring to wipe her wetness onto his shirt before removing it. She does him the courtesy of removing her own shirt. He stops to stare like a deer in headlights to admire her physique. </p><p>"Something wrong?"</p><p>He laughs, "if we're doing this, we might as well use my bed."</p><p>Kohaku holds her hand out for him. She is gently led to the sheets she is used to napping between. The constellation comforter teasing in the corner of her eye. </p><p>"Senku," She whispers out as he presses himself against her thigh. he was left in nothing but boxers, while she is now entirely nude. It's unfair almost, yet somehow completely right. </p><p>"You're beautiful." </p><p>It's not often you hear him say such pretty words. Much less to her or anything human. He means it, and she doesn't have the energy to tease him about it. Just smiling at him. They had been dancing around their feelings for one another for so long without even realizing it. Perhaps they were rushing a bit, but they have never been the type of people to start from the bottom of the stairs. </p><p>She spreads her legs for him more as he feels in her thighs, taking in the sight before him. The one he had just expressed as beautiful.</p><p>It isn't long before he understands her signal. Slowly releasing himself from his boxers and stroking himself lazily to make sure he is hard enough for her. She admires him, watching his stiff cock as he inches closer and aligns himself with her just enough to know where he is. He looks up to her. </p><p>"You're sure?"</p><p>"I have never been more sure in my life so <i>please</i> get on with it." The foreplay, the teasing, the fingers that had been inside her and pushing at her nerves; they had all lead up to this. For sure, she wants him. </p><p>It's hot when he enters. His brows furrow and his eyes clench together and she watches it all through half lidded eyes, not wanting to miss even a moment of it. </p><p>When his cock is fully inside her she relaxes her head back. "<i>Move,</i>" she pants, "don't be afraid with me Senku."</p><p>To his credit, he isn't. Slowly pushing in and out, gaining a rhythm until he is at a steady pace. Leaning his body over to lick over her neck and collarbone, sucking enthusiastically against her skin and leaving mark after mark for her to enjoy. Her hair becomes a mess against the sheets. </p><p>
  
</p><p>She has had bigger, but somehow that doesn't matter to her body. As if Senku is the only one who could ever satiate her true need. The squish and slaps between them would have been sickening if not for the moans accompanying each thrust. </p><p>Kohaku is momentarily jealous she was not his first. Then relieved that she was not his first. Senku is pressing his thumb into her clit and rubbing steady circles into with his thrusts. It has to hurt, or be at least a little uncomfortable but the already lust lost girl learns that he is determined. </p><p>"You were being so dirty and thinking of me while touching yourself in my own home," he chuckles and it sends a shock wave of euphoria down her back, "so you better come hard around my cock." </p><p>It's a weird thing for him to say. She should be weirded out right now but there is nowhere else to be for her than absolutely turned on. Kohaku throws her head back and moves her hips in time with his thrusts. Her orgasm has built a steady tower and she knew it wouldn't be long for her until she is over the edge of it all.</p><p>Senku is panting against her neck. He must be close too. Kohaku, in a last attempt to make them even closer, wraps her legs around him, bringing him as close as possible. The last thrust does it for her. All that heat coiling in her stomach comes undone and her body trembles in delight. He is still thrusting and moaning against her. Her clamping walls must've done it for him. </p><p>Senku doesn't stop until the last of him is spent inside her and he watches as it comes out of her when he pulls out. Her insides are still clenching and unclenching as she rides the after glow and looks up at him. Sweat is running down his brow and he looks almost as lost as her. She lets her now weak legs fall and soon he is laying beside her, holding her and just remembering to catch his own breath. </p><p>They lay there like that for awhile, catching their breaths and finding their heads somewhere in between. </p><p>"You know," Kohaku feels cold start to creep over her skin and shifts to pull the back end of the blanket over her, "I wanted to confess to you today."</p><p>"You didn't though."</p><p>"No, I got cold feet."</p><p>"That's a lame joke."</p><p>"It wasn't supposed to be!" She knew it was snowing like the end of the world outside, but she didn't say that as a joke. Senku laughs a bit at her. </p><p>"If it makes you feel any better, I have been trying to figure out how to tell you for weeks now."</p><p>She turns her head to meet his gaze. Of course it's back to its indifferent look, but she isn't mad about it. </p><p>"Guess we're both idiots."</p><p>"Guess so." Senku laughs a little more. It is a moment more before he decides to sit up and stretch. He can't carry her, but he does have the courtesy to bring her a damp washcloth. Her hips hurt when she moves and she appreciates it greatly as she cleans herself. </p><p>"So I'm sleeping here tonight right?" Kohaku was comfortable in his bed, and she demonstrates that she won't move by covering herself further with his blanket. </p><p>"I'm not going to kick you out after having sex with you!"</p><p>Senku is fake offended by her and she smiles as he turns off the light and slides under the covers with her. She doesn't expect him to wrap his arm around her middle or even spoon her, but he does. Their naked bodies are once again together, calmer, and somehow more intimate than before. </p><p>"Are we going to do this now?" She asks, "o-or?"</p><p>Senku laughs behind her, "well, considering we both confessed to each other I would assume so- unless you ten billion percent weren't satisfied and would rather die than sleep with me again."</p><p>Kohaku falls for the tease, slapping his arm playfully, "can you be serious for one moment."</p><p>Senku sighs, "yeah, we can do this as much as you want, calm down lioness."</p><p>"Not a lioness."</p><p>She can feel that grin behind her again. Kohaku watches into the dark and the shadow of the snow in the window. Maybe it's a good thing the storm happened, but it wasn't really the storm that had caused her to be perverted in Senku's living room. Still, she thanked it. </p><p>No matter how cold it got outside, she would stay warm with him beneath the sheets. Their bare bodies relaxing into each other. Kohaku decides that Ruri didn't need to know about this part of their newfound relationship, she would definetely be scolded for it. It will remain a secret between her, Senku, and the faint howl of the wind outside.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Senku and Kohaku have a lot to learn, even if they are going backwards! I hope you enjoyed the fic and the extraordinary art that accompanies it~</p><p>To join the kingdom of shipping:</p><p>  <a href="https://discord.gg/fKKk9MURQK">Click here!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>